Five Mistakes He Made, and One He Noticed
by XxTurtletracerxX
Summary: Don tries to sneak out of the lair. But he's not escaping from Michelangelo so easily! In his determination to ruin his brother's privacy Mikey learns more about his brother than he ever meant to!


**The main inspiration for this story is the concept of a thought process.**

 **Not everyone can go through life with one track thoughts.**

 **Some people's thoughts are sporadic and hard to understand.**

 **Especially when the result of those thoughts aren't per-se normal.**

 **Either way I hope everyone enjoys reading this!**

Five Mistakes He Made, And One He Noticed

He left the door open. That was his first mistake. It allowed every rummage or crash that he brought about from his lad to eco throughout our home. His second mistake was stubbing his toe on his way out of the lair.

Well in his defense he wasn't loud about it. But the hushed curse and the small scrape of a chair was pretty noticeable.

Apparently he thought so to. As I crawl out of my room drawn by the noise of his previous two mistakes, I watch him whip out his shell cell and start typing furiously.

I hear a soft vibration.

I look to my left and watch Leo, who was standing half in and half out of his own room, pause and lift his shell cell to his face.

Obviously whatever he read satisfied him because he gave a little smirk before retreating back into his little sanctuary.

Neither of my brothers noticed me. Good thing to, lying flat on my stomach lifting only my upper body slightly from the floor with my elbows may allow me to lay completely shadowed in the darkened lair, but it also left me pretty silly looking.

I hear another small vibration behind me and realize Don had texted me as well. How nice of him to not leave any of his brothers out.

Don stood frozen to the left of our worn down couch for another good minute, before sighing in relief. Obviously satisfied that none of us were going to race down there and put a stop to his little outing. Don slung his trusty duffle bag over his shoulder and continued his now military march out of the lair.

I probably shouldn't follow him. I mean it's Don. He's probably not going out to cause problems. And Leo friggen smiled at Don's message! There's no way our overprotective leader would have done that if Don was going to do anything more dangerous than fighting snoopy. I mean…

Except that duffle bag, that wasn't Don's duffle bag. I risked scooting myself another half inch out of my room and watched the faded brown bag tap solidly against the side of my bros knee.

But Don's duffle bag only reaches him mid- thigh. And his bag was definitely not so, well squarey.

That color though, it's the same color, and the same strap.

It's almost like Don wanted that bag to look like his duffle.

I lay stock still holding my breath in tell Don turns out of the lair and completely out of sight. I spin on my knees speed crawling to the now blinking shell cell lying completely under my bed.

Which was strange since I don't remember putting it on the floor. Then again I also don't remember putting those comic books, that action figure, that extra set of shell cycle keys, that empty pizza box, that picture of all of us when we were like three, that broken license plate, that rubber duck, that pile of mismatched socks, or that Donald Duck visor on the floor either.

Wait wait, focus focus, I will focus. I blindly press the first button I feel on my phone and read the message that is already displayed.

(Leatherhead just got five new flavors of seasonal flavored coffee. This is clearly an emergency my brothers, and I must help him try this bounty post haste! :-) Do not fret I shall be back before our patrol at two. If any of you feel the need to stop me….. Leo, then please think twice upon this as you guys try out the new treadmill I made. See you at two!)

Hmmmmm how disappointing, it looks like Don just made his third mistake of the night.

I've never cared for running.

Time to get my creep on, I'm about to stalk me a brother.

* * *

Don raced up the ladder and out into the surface world, going the complete opposite direction of leatherhead's home.

We're all shocked folks.

He noisily returns the grate to its usual position before continuing on.

Now this could be a problem. Even if I lift the sewer grate straight up and over it still makes a lot of noise. Just touching one of those things seems to send scraping sounds reverberating around its location. Don will definitely hear that. I'll have to wait a moment for Don to leave the area before I exit, which means I'll have to track him to catch up.

Not good, I'm not exactly the best tracker. Once at the farm house a deer with a twisted ankle got away from me! Leo didn't let me hear the end of it for a week. He made me do extra training and everything. Though you know maybe that deer didn't have a twisted ankle, I never saw it limp. But Leo said….

Ah shit, focus! Time to head up, Don's probably on the next roof by now!

I climb out of the sewer as swiftly as possible, which meant that I had to remove the grate from my path as loudly as possible. Not that it matters, Don is no were in sight.

Looks like Ima trackin'.

I start walking around the alley looking for disturbances in the dust or something dumb like that.

The ally I'm in is in between two, two story buildings. Rather small if you think about what we're used to here in New York. It's pretty grimy here and graffiti litters the walls. No more than three inches of the old brick work can be seen. This must be a bad area of town.

Strange, Don never liked to head into these areas. He even takes a slightly longer route to the junkyard to avoid this particularly bad neighborhood. Raph says it's because he's chicken, but I have a feeling Donny-boy just doesn't care for drama, unlike a certain red faced bro of mine. And one thing these neighborhoods seem to love is drama.

Woah sweet!

Right at my feet perfectly outlined in a puddle of grim was a three toed footprint. Well to be fair to Don, half of a three toed footprint. It was only his toes and that top part of the foot, to any normal passerby they wouldn't know this was even a footprint. But I know better, which means Don went up the right building.

May I be so bold as to declare mistake numero threo dear brother?

I grab onto the crumbling brickwork and haul myself up as fast as I can. Each hand hold I grab onto crumbling at my touch sprinkling small chucks of wall below me. I make it to the top in record time after successfully ruining this area's graffiti with my swift climbing by breaking the bottom part of a heart (making it look like a butt,) the upper right portion of a T (making it look like an upside down L,) and ruining the eye of a rather well painted portrayal of a human female. Oh wait never mind that wasn't the ladies eye. Maybe it was for the best that I broke that part.

Anyways Don, Don where oh where is my Don? Oh were oh were could he be?

I walk around the top of the flat roofed building looking for signs of my brother's next direction. I start to maneuver myself around the edge of the roof, balancing on the slightly raised bricks that acted as its border. I flamingoed it on one of the roofs far corners studying the top of the farthest neighboring building from mine.

It was the same level as this roof, and with Don's Bo acting as the perfect tool for potential high jumps, he defiantly could've made it to that roof. But then again maybe not, I mean getting to that roof would require extra physical effort that dear ol' Don isn't usually fond of applying.

Something shined right in the middle of the other roof. It was, grey, though in this darkness who could really tell. But if it was grey, why was the moon practically illuminating it, what in the world-

….Oh no.

Oh hell no, he did not!

Is that, is that.

I hop back down running to the other side of the roof, I get down into a perfect starting sprint pose, with one knee in front of the other and my butt up, then I charge.

None of my brothers can jump as high as me, none of them. If I ever manage to convince Raph that volleyball isn't a girl's game then I'd win every match we'd have.

If Don made this jump, so could I.

I vault the two buildings allowing myself to curl into a roll at my landing.

Perfect, sensei would've given me an A!

I continue on swiping up the shiny object as I race towards the next building closest to where the thing rested.

My nerdy bro definitely went this way. For in my hand, was his precious handmade calculator.

Talk about mistake number four.

* * *

Twelve minutes, that's how long it takes me to find my genius bro again.

Ok, so I don't actually know how long it took me, but it didn't feel too long. It helped that he wasn't moving particularly fast.

And now that I've caught up, its back to stalking.

This isn't my first friendly brotherly stalk. I've followed Rapheal out a few times, that guy can end up in the strangest situations!

On one particularly memorable occasion I followed the hothead to a gym that had closed for the night. He broke into the place, then be-lined it for the locker rooms. He went into the women's section, broke into their lockers, and took pictures with his phone of all the sports bras he found.

Unfortunately for Raph I brought Leo with me on this round of follow-the-bro.

I totally didn't mean to get Raph in trouble! I even had Leo promise before we left not to interfere if Raph got into one of his random street brawls.

I just brought him for some, you know, brotherly bonding. Sometimes I feel that I just don't spend enough time with Leo. I mean one activity a day with him just doesn't seem fair when I bug the other two at least twice a day.

So yeah Leo was pretty pissed; apparently Raph and Casey had this contest going on. Whoever could get a pic of the most different kinds of bras would be the winner.

Raph was here trying to cross sports bras off his list.

I saw his list later after Leo was done lecturing the poor dude. More than half the bras were crossed off.

I made sure to give him a well-deserved fist bump.

Man, looks like Raph set the bar to high, I'm not sure how wherever good little Don is going could be anywhere near as interesting as the places Raph has unknowingly brought me too.

But following a guy who at any moment could make a nuclear bomb capable of destroy all of New York, may not be so boring.

C'mon Don don't let me down!

I know we're getting close because Don is slowing down even more, practically walking to his destination.

Someone screams into the night.

When you save people every other day as a hobby, you start to be able to distinguish different shrieks. This is a harder than you might imagine. And this was no playful, my boyfriend was hiding behind the corner and I didn't see him, kind of scream. This was loud and blood curtailing.

The scream is coming from the alley right in front of Don. Don quickly sprints over and bends down peeking over the edge. I move into a crouch waiting to help as soon as Don jumps down. But he doesn't, Don just stands there barely leaning his head over the building.

I wasn't sure what was happening, and I flinch as another scream fills the night. Don just kept standing there.

I trust Don, really I do. But that scream of terror, I just had to see what was going on. Using every ounce of stealth I had I snuck to the other side of the building closer to the scene. It would be from a distance. But if I could dangle off the edge of this roof, then I would have a clear view of both Don and the action.

By the time I made it into position, hanging easily by one arm off the side of the building, Don had finally decided to make a move. He was frantically digging through his pack head bent in concentration. I look away from my brother to assess the situation.

Four Foot Ninjas, that was all. Four Foot Ninjas and a cowering young woman curled fearfully in a ball between them. Two of the Foot Ninjas just stood there, clearly laughing at the woman. While the other two bent down to either hit her or rip more of her already torn blouse from her chest.

I was too far away to hear anything more than the loud curses the men were yelling, or the frightful screams of the woman. But it was bad enough.

I bring out a shuriken to aim at the one about to land a hard kick to the woman's side.

How could Don not be doing something about this! It was four fricking Foot Ninjas, FOUR! Any one of us could take them out in our sleep.

I lined down the sight of my shuriken, when apparently Don found what he had been looking for. A huge puff of dark purple smoke rose around the Foot, hiding my target from sight.

Don had thrown a smoke bomb.

I knew Don was cautious. But to feel the need for a smoke bomb in this kind of situation, why didn't he just have them strapped to his belt like I do.

I didn't lower my shuriken, but moved my head to the side to get a better view of the carnage that my brother was sure to have left after the smoke cleared.

Then suddenly, the smoke vanished. I don't mean that it floated away gradually, or disappeared in a flash of light. It literally vanished completely, way faster than any smoke bomb I've ever used.

And there the four ninjas stood all with weapons drawn and no target in sight.

And there the woman stood legs apart and knees slightly bent looking around with unhidden surprise plastered all over her face. I brought the shuriken down with a flop of my arm as I saw the glint of a small knife in the woman's hand.

She had been faking it, and somehow Don had known.

I look back up towards my brother in question.

He was gone.

Dang it I couldn't lose sight of him again! I flip myself one armed back onto the roof and take off towards my brother's original direction. Foot Ninja's were starting to climb the walls of the ally to make it to the roof.

And now there was a lot more than four.

I catch a blur of green in the distance with my ultra-superior mutant turtle vision. Once again I use my natural speed to keep up with the racing form of my brother and away from the Foot.

Apparently what just happened had nothing to do with what Don was really out here for; this was just an exciting detour.

I wonder what Don had noticed that I didn't. Man I hope he has a good excuse for why he took so long to act. Maybe it's just the nerves that are still jumping around relentlessly in my body, but I may have to confront Don about this one.

I blame curiosity.

Still it really is a shame that that woman turned out to be bat ugly evil. She had a nice red lacey bra on.

Raph would've loved it.

* * *

If it was even possible, Don ended up stopping in a worse part of town than were we started. We were starting to make it towards the edge of the city. Almost into full neighborhood only territory.

The building he's currently on is at least five stories high. Condos probably, the building looks a little long for apartments.

Don settles down onto the roof, sitting crossed legged with his bigger than normal bag set out in front of him.

Unlike me, he's clearly breathing heavily.

Being naturally better than all my brothers physically is just the best trait ever!

Honestly, I doubt I would've survived long in this family with my admittedly slightly lazy attitude if I wasn't a natural. And when I say slightly, I mean slightly. If I was in any normal family my mom would probably be telling me that I work out to much! I told Sensei this once, he didn't seem to care.

Don still sat there unzipping his bag and lazily organizing its contents.

This might take a while.

I jump onto the same roof as Don and climb up the culprit of Don's fifth mistake of the night.

Right behind Don, in perfect position for his adorable little brother, or perhaps some sneaky Foot Ninja, was a water tower.

For god's sake bro, who leaves their back exposed to a water tower?

Ninjaing in New York 101 dude, water towers bad.

If I ever write that book, I'll make sure to give it to you.

Not that I was willing to get any closer to the genius.

I ain't no Leo!

If Don feels like having an off day, good for him!

…..As long as he doesn't make a habit of it.

Probably like five minutes later a fancy darkened car drives around the corner and parks parallel to the building that we're on, placed perfectly in Don's line of sight.

The street is dark, relaying mostly on the moonlight for visibility. Its one and only, strangely placed street light sits almost on the end of the small back road, and far away from us.

I turn my attention away from the darkened street back to the car. It's too bad Raph isn't here; he'd probably be able to recognize what kind of car it is with a glance.

But I'm at a loss; cars are just way to boring to care about.

The car was a dark shade, probably a black or dark blue. It looked expensive, and made almost no noise. I didn't even realize the car was off in tell a wickedly tall man stepped out.

Ok, now that I look again he may not be that tall. But he sure looked it climbing out of that tiny vehicle of his.

I bet that's a ladies car.

Wait, wait, it's not nice to judge. For all I know that man has a huge penis! And he just has no need to compensate against nature's natural gift using his car.

The man was wearing plain blue jeans and a black shirt. Not much muscle was shown bulging out from under the short sleeves. But there was enough to know that he at least made the attempt to work out. His hair was thinning but a dark black, and even from here his features screamed Italian. I'll bet he can make some killer pizza.

The man starts looking around slowly, like he's bored, impatient? It's kind of hard to tell in the dark. He looks down at his watch and up again.

Yup, I'm going to say impatient.

I sense movement below and watch Don start to silently take small black pieces out of his pack without even looking, his gaze still focused completely on the man.

Suddenly another car turns the corner. This car definitely looks bigger than small black and shiny, in fact….

Oh snap son, it's a jeep! A full on jeep!

I may not know cars, but even I know not just anyone gets a jeep. I gotta ask Don to make a jeep!

Right after he builds me a jet pack (oh wait he did that already,) a hovering skateboard (no that was his Christmas present to me,) and a new bookshelf for my comic books (ha, he hasn't made that for me yet!)

The dark green jeep parks a good foot in front of the original car and stops cutting its lights.

He better hope no police men drive by, because he is obviously parked on the wrong side of the road.

The owner of this vehicle gets out…..

Oh wow, I totally recognize this guy, that's Benet Galloway.

* * *

 _**Two Days Ago In Donatello's Lab**_

 _"_ _Ok guys this is our new problem in town, Benet Galloway," says Leo holding up an extremely focused photo of a serious looking bold man._

 _"_ _Ha-haaaaaa it's Shredder Two!" I joke._

 _"_ _Where are his eyebrows," sniffed Raph joining in._

 _"_ _Dude who cares, his forehead sticks out enough to be eyebrows," I continue._

 _"_ _Guys this is serious, American Shredder here," says Leo pointing at the picture, "is really starting to be a pain."_

 _"_ _Oh come off it Leo, new troublemakers show up in town daily, this guy is nothing to worry about," said Raph, probably trying to comfort Leo in his own way._

 _Leo sighs giving the photo to Don who was sitting quietly in his swivel chair behind him. "I know Raph, it's just, look, Don found out that this guy has been giving supplies to almost all of our enemies. I've seen the records; it's not just a little bit of supplies. Let's just say the Foot may have some new deadly fire power. This guy is trouble. Yet he isn't even the kind of trouble we're used to. Dealing with him is going to be aggravating."_

 _Raph took a step forward gripping Leo's arm affectionately. "Bro don't worry about it. We just gotta find this guy, make him take one look at our hideous mugs, and the little coward will high tail it out of town, no problems."_

 _Leo smirks back appreciatively "I hope you're right," said Leo turning around to look at the long list of criminal history concerning the guy that Don was typing out onto his computer._

 _"_ _Ah dude, does that say rocket launcher?" I ask joining Raph and Leo to read the ever increasing list of apparent tradeoffs this man has done and with whom._

 _"_ _Yup," replied Don calmly._

 _"_ _I dunno Leo, this guy might not be easy to scare, even for Raph," I said, feeling this was true the more I read._

 _"_ _I know," said Leo in a dangerously low tone._

 _"_ _Ah whatever, just wait till I'm done poundin' the snot outta him, see how brave he is then," said Raph who had somehow worked himself into a mini rage after reading the list._

 _I snorted "Good luck with that."_

* * *

Oh man I'm so not mistaking anything! That is Benet Galloway!

Don found him!

Good thing I have my shell cell on silent. He's probably going to text everyone to get over here any minute now.

…..Nah, probably not, Don's got something technical planned, I can feel it.

I squat down putting my hands on my knees getting comfortable for the show.

Don is moving fast now, taking things out of his bag with expert speed. He's putting something together. It looks real long. He has to lay it across his lap. Let's see a wide back end, a thinning middle, oh and looks like he just added an even thinner front. Alright now he's attaching a scope…..

Holy Aquarius on wheat bread, that's a damn sniper rifle!

I grip my knees tighter, I'd say my eyes were getting wider, but who can really tell that about their own dang eyes.

Don swirls himself around till he's flat on his stomach. He places his eye into the scope aiming down.

I can't decide if I think those bullets are real or not. Don is such a good person. No beyond that, he's an incredibly, humongously, borderline dangerously kind person! We've almost died, A LOT, because of how good a person Don is.

I mean he has his moments, and he can be a little selfish sometimes….

Wait no, I mean it, he's totally completely kind! I can't even imagine this happening right now! And I'm watching it!

The men walk towards each other. Benet has his hand outstretched in greeting, a calm smile on his face.

So much for Shredder Two, Shredder never smiles.

Italian macho man doesn't look as pleased but as they near each other both shake hands.

Don fires.

Benet's head explodes in a shower of blood and other more solid pieces; it doesn't smear against the side of the wall, or leave any sort of entry point. Benet's head just explodes!

Italian macho dude only has time for his eyes to go wide and for him to pull his hand back an inch before his head follows Benet's example.

The bodies don't fall to the floor. They're blasted off their own dead feet to crumble into a heap on the back portion of the sidewalk. Both lodged sickly between the edge of the ground and the building.

Blood, brains, I think that piece was a part of Italian macho dude's scalp, oh shit, oh gross.

And the worst part, the absolute worst part, was the lack of sound. Oh I heard plenty. The loud wet sqealsh as the pieces of their heads came apart, the flops and thumps of the bodies hitting the floor. But that was it. I feel like there should've been more.

Don pushes himself up onto his knees and begins taking apart the rifle, putting its pieces back into his bag.

I'm holding my breath, I realize that now. But I don't want to release it. The strain in my lungs is distracting. Good, let's keep these distractions going.

I watch Don for another moment or two. He doesn't seem to be having any trouble with the rifle. He's just moving so slow. Doesn't he want to get out of here?

Suddenly Don freezes, he puts down his rifle and starts digging through his bag exercising more amount of panic then I've seen him use all day. Don pops up into a standing position and starts scouring the roof.

His eyes pass over me once, twice.

Oh, I see, I get it; at least Don has noticed one of his mistakes tonight.

Of course he would notice his missing calculator. That guy has top-notch memory. I could move a pen on his desk a millimeter out of place and he would know that I've been there.

It's too bad really, that he had to notice. I think I would've just walked away from this, for his sake. It's too bad that now he's going to have to know that I know.

Our eyes meet on his fourth scan of the water tower. I try to remain motionless but let's face it, his eyesight is too good. In fact, with this ridiculous crouch I'm in, he can probably see the outline of my shell.

Don's mouth slightly opens, yet he says nothing. He lifts his foot to take a step, uh nowhere; he just puts his foot back down. He doesn't know what to do.

"L- leo?" Asks Don a little louder than he needs to.

I don't want to do this to him, or to myself. But I don't think this is a choice anymore.

I stand up and jump from the water tower to land still a good yard and a half from my brother.

Better to give him space.

"Mikey," my brother whispers in horror, as if me being here is worse than Leo.

I take this moment of my brother's shocked silence to search my feelings. I mean I guess I have to now.

Let's see here, what do you have to say feelings? Well, if I really think about it, then I'm completely horrified.

What about everything Sensei has taught us?

What about all those morals that we stand for?

What about ninjitsu?

Don I thought you were kind.

And that was the problem, I truly from the very depths of my soul, believed he was kind, that no one had more to give than Donatello Hamato. But now, I think I was wrong.

"Donnie, why," I finally say, my voice comes out scratchy. I realize my throat is dry, but it's been that way for a while, I think.

Don is visibly shaking now. But he is holding himself up, straightening his shoulders. "It was necessary for the future," begins Don, "you don't understand the weapons, the true threat this man was presenting to us. It was best to take him out this way. With nothing that would lead to us. After all we don't usually kill this way."

'Kill,' dang he actually said it.

"I guess you've been following me for a while," continues Don eyeing his calculator tucked safely into my belt. "I bet you saw the incident with the girl too. Well, look, when have you ever seen the foot attack a woman like that? The Foot just don't make a habit of going around rapping women! Plenty of other people do, but not classy ninja's like the Foot. I wasn't positive, but I had to make sure it wasn't a trick."

He wasn't positive?

"What you think that one of you guys could have taken this guy out! Oh please, he is as bad as they come! But he is still just a relatively normal guy. What, was Raph or Leo going to stab him? No, they were just going to threaten him and let him go, see how it plays out. Well it wouldn't have played out very well!"

"Don I don-," I try to say.

He interrupts me, his voice rising and falling as he tries to keep control. "And, and you know what? You think this is it? You think this is all I can do? I have things in my lad that would make April faint. You think we may never need interrogation, torture, giant weapons big enough to take out spaceships! You don't know what's in my lab. But you know what it's fine!"

It's 'fine'?

"It's fine because I can handle it! Leo, has too much love and, and honor. He could barely stop himself from spiraling into depression because we lost to the shredder. He can't deal with this! Raph, he just can't ok, he'd turn broody, somebody who would go in a bad direction. Oh and let's not even talk about you! You're, just, too nice," Don pauses from his rant to take a step away.

Looks like he figured out what to do with that foot.

"But I can do this Mikey, I have been doing this, and I've been ok. I won't change, I'll still be me. I won't do that to you guys," says Don turning on his heel so he's facing to the side.

He may be looking away but his expression is determined. I look him over hoping.

… Actually I don't really know what I'm hoping for.

Wait, he's still trembling.

I thought of all the years I've spent with this guy. All those times he's shown me that kindness I believed in. Their is a lot to remember.

Hold on, why is Don being so blunt? The fight with the girl? the things hidden in his lab? Why is he mentioning those things? He barely acknowledged the shooting. I'd say he wants me to hate him, but that's not what he's acting like either.

This is Don, still Don, if he's still the Don I think I know, then what is his goal?

Hmmmmmmmmmmm oh, oh, ooooooooooh.

It's Don, he wants from me what he wants from the whole world.

He wants me to understand.

He wants me to look at him and know everything bad he's done. He wants me to know, without him sugar coating it. He wants me to know, and then he wants me to accept him anyways.

Can I?

Damn how long? How long has he been waiting for this?

But he's wrong about one thing.

This will change him.

He's right these things won't break him, not like it would Leo and Raph….. and maybe me if I'm honest.

But this need he's showing me, it proves that Don is as kind as I thought.

That's why he needs this, to be accepted. He does this for love, but Don has always needed to be loved back. Not by everyone, but certainly by his family.

Don is kind, and kind people need reassurances that they are in fact, kind.

Our lives are so cool. But bloody, and now Don is bloody, because he has enough in his preverbal heart to take in all that preverbal blood and not drown.

Maybe, I can help now?

Can I?

Am I mature enough?

I think at this point I have to be.

I clear my throat dramatically, Don doesn't acknowledge it. I continue "Donnie, I want a tour of your lab."

Don looks at me in shock. I plunge on "You heard me Donnie, if you have things in your lab I want to see it. You've never actually given me a tour of your lab. I just barge in. I want a proper tour," I chuckle nervously, "But uh, yeah, maybe there's no need to tell the other two about this, just yet. Maybe when they're older, they're just too young to understand you know?"

Don races over and throws his arms around my neck, giving me a shaky hug.

* * *

Back in the New York's sewers Don and Mikey race excitedly into the lair, yelling about which is better mozzarella sticks or garlic bread Mikey takes the side of the sticks, claiming that most of the world would side with him. But Don just won't let up with those nutrition facts.

They yell, shout, and whoop all the way into Don's lab slamming the door behind them. Mikey sticks his head back out and shouts to his other two brothers "No older brothers allowed!" before slamming the lab door shut even harder this time.

Raph and Leo look at each other in confusion. Then Raph shrugs and pulls out a multi-player shooting game from behind his back. "Hey Leo check out what I found hidden in Mikey's room. You up for a round?" asks Raph.

Leo smirks happily, eyes bright with the prospect of a challenge, "Bring it on."


End file.
